


The Morning After

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [2]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Incest, Morning After, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Abyss College AU series.  Guy wakes up the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Guy woke to his alarm, was halfway with his feet to the floor when the first stab of headache caught him, and only after several minutes of blind flailing and muttered curses did he come to the conclusion that it was the weekend and why the _hell_ had he not turned off the alarm, anyway?

He was already upright, though, and while he debated lying down again and pulling the pillow over his head until said head stopped throbbing, he knew that a short distance away there were such things as _Tylenol_ and _hot shower_, and that those would do him better in the long run. So despite his body's protests he dragged himself the rest of the way to his feet and staggered towards the bathroom, trying to keep his eyes closed as much as possible in the process.

He was leaning against the sink and trying to convince his stomach that water was good and it really should have more of it, when he glanced up into the mirror-- and froze. On the side of his neck was a dark, purplish mark, not-quite-circular, unmistakable. And as he twisted to get a better look, he caught sight of another one-- no,_ two_\-- on the back of his shoulder, just above where the collar of his shirt would have pulled--

And just like that, there were two sets of identical green eyes looking at him out of his memory, and Guy's breath seemed to stick in his throat. _Oh._

Gingerly, he shifted his weight from foot to foot, tensed muscles experimentally. The background ache of too much dancing and too much drink actually drowned out the telltale sex-aches, which was both a relief and a pleasant surprise-- but upon wracking his brain, he did remember the touch of careful hands, the crinkle of a condom wrapper, even though it all was a bit of a blur. At least, he mused wryly, he managed to get into a drunken quickie threesome with _considerate_ twins.

_Twins_. And Guy's breath stuck in his throat again, for entirely different reasons, as the rest of the memories from the night before started to fall into place. _God._

As those thoughts finally began to make the rest of his body wake up, Guy hurried to get himself into the shower.

He found the card while picking up his laundry that afternoon, after several rounds of painkillers, a nap, and a tentative attempt at brunch. It was more than a bit creased from being stuffed in his pocket, with all of the corners bent under, but the writing on it was still crisply black-on-white. No names, nothing more than the ten digits of a phone number written out in a neat, bold hand. Guy stood staring at it, with last night's pants dangling forgotten from his other hand, until the beeping of the microwave in the kitchen snapped him out of it, and then he pinned the card to his fridge and walked away. He kept sneaking glances at it as he finished making his lunch, though. And later, while he washed up several days' worth of dishes. And later still, as he wandered towards the cupboards looking for a snack--

He did manage to almost forget about the entire incident for several days-- it was nearly time for midterms, after all, and lab reports waited for no one-- but Wednesday somehow found him standing in his kitchen again staring that little white square where it lay half-hidden under a magnet.

He reached up and carefully freed it, held it between thumb and forefinger and felt the rough edges of the creases. And then, before he could think about it too much, he picked up his phone and dialed.

If it had rung more than twice, he would have lost his nerve-- as it was, his finger was already inching towards the off button when there was a click from the other end of the line.

"'lo?"

Guy opened his mouth-- and realized that he had no idea what to say. _Hi,_ was the obvious choice, but it didn't explain enough, and anything that he could think of to say afterwards-- _this is the guy you fucked last weekend, or maybe the guy who fucked you, depending on which one you are_\-- didn't somehow seem appropriate.

There came the sound of a sigh, another half-hearted "hello?" and then the rustling sound that might have meant the phone was about to be disconnected, and Guy found his voice.

"Hello-- I'm here, sorry."

A pause. "Who is this?"

"Guy," he answered automatically, then checked himself. "My name's Guy. We-- ah, met the other night at the Manor."

Another brief moment passed in silence, in which Guy immediately started thinking the worst, but then he faintly heard a sound that might have been something like _realization_. "Oh. _Oh_. The Manor, right. You, uh, wouldn't happen to have blond hair and a massive hickey on your shoulder?"

Guy was startled into a laugh, and suddenly everything seemed so much easier. "Was that you, then?"

"No, but Asch is a bit of an bastard like that, it was a pretty safe bet." There was a sense of laugher fully evident in the other's voice. "You made it home all right, then?"

"My head tried to convince me otherwise the next morning," Guy said dryly, "but yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Least we could do. So," the voice continued after a moment's pause, "does this call mean that you maybe want to meet up sometime?"

Guy found himself hesitating too, before replying, though it was more because of the odd sense of _anticipation_ quivering in his throat than any residual nervousness. "The thought had crossed my mind, yeah."

"Awesome," came the response. "Ah, would it be weird to say maybe today? Just 'cause I know Asch has got most of his classes in the next couple of days, and I've got a night lecture tomorrow. There's the weekend, I guess--"

"Today works," Guy cut in, maybe a little too quickly but hell, if he was going to do this, he might as well not give himself three whole days to get nervous about it. "I've got a meeting with my lab group at seven, but other than that--"

"You go to Eldrant U?" the voice asked, and Guy made an affirming sound. "Perfect. I'm just on my way to practice now, but I'll be done at five, and I know Asch is done class at 4:30. I could call him and let him know, and you could both meet me there?"

Guy grinned. "Where's 'there'?"

"South field."

"Sounds good."

"Awesome," the voice said again. "See you then!"

Guy echoed the words and disconnected, and then stood staring down at the phone for a long moment, wondering what exactly he'd just done.

_Asch_, he thought. A name, more than he'd had before. Asch had been the one behind him, then, had owned the mouth that left the marks on his neck-- and probably the smirk, he thought, though he wasn't sure what made him think that other than that the voice of the other one-- damn it, he hadn't got the other one's name-- hadn't seemed quite the type.

He looked up, glanced at the clock. _Shit. I have a date in two hours. With the twins I had sex with in a club on the weekend_. He shook his head at himself, though couldn't quite quash the grin that was determined to come out. _I don't know how I'm going to concentrate enough to study this afternoon._


End file.
